


Facing The Consequences

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tanglewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had always known the consequences of joining Tanglewood. Now he had to face them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing The Consequences

His shoulder was killing him; it was red, sore and throbbed like hell.

Danny stood with his back to the mirror and looked at his reflection. The dark tattoo on his right shoulder stood out on his tanned skin and he grinned; it might have hurt like hell, but at least it looked good.

His brother Louie and the rest of the Tanglewood boys had been watching intently as the tattoo artist etched the intricate design on his skin; marking the blonde as a member of the gang for good.

Becoming a Tanglewood boy hadn’t been Danny’s original intention; all he had wanted was to be cool like Louie. But Sassone had been adamant that he couldn’t hang with them if he wasn’t officially one of them.

A small convenience store robbery later and Danny was welcomed into the group with open arms.

It had taken him a week to gather the courage to get the inked logo; a fear of needles had kept him from completing his final task.

But that was done and there was nothing else he needed to achieve. 

Danny sighed and pulled on his T-shirt, flinching a little when he felt the material brush against his sensitive skin. There was actually one more thing he needed to do; and it was the last thing he wanted to do.

There was a light knock and the door opened. "Hey," Tim greeted, grinning at the other teenager.

The blonde managed to force a smile as he pulled on his jeans, covering up his boxer shorts.

Tim leant closer to press a kiss against his boyfriend’s lips, but Danny turned his head away. "Are you okay?" the brunette asked in concern, watching as Danny crossed the room and turned on his computer.

"I’m fine," he lied, leaning against his desk and looking at Tim. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but he also knew that he didn’t have a choice; the truth was going to come out eventually.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "There’s something I need to tell you," he stated quietly.

Tim frowned. "Okay…" he said hesitantly.

"Last night…" Danny shook his head. "Last night Louie took me to get a tattoo."

"Cool," Tim shrugged. "What’s it of?"

The blonde bit his lip and pulled off his shirt, turning around so Tim could clearly see the large on his shoulder.

"What?" Tim whispered in shock, seeing the Tanglewood insignia tainting his boyfriend’s skin. "What the hell did you get that for?"

Danny rolled his blue eyes and pulled his shirt back on. "Why’d you think? Sonny finally let me in the gang."

"Since when do you want to be in a gang?" Tim demanded. "Let alone the Tanglewood boys."

"Why wouldn’t I want to be? They’re cool, popular…"

"And the biggest criminals in the city," Tim finished. "I thought you had more sense than that, Danny!"

The teenager glared at his older lover. "I do have sense. I just wanted to be a part of something for a change."

Tim got up from where he had sat on the bed. "I hope you don’t expect me to stand around and watch as you get yourself killed or thrown in jail. You getting that tattoo ended our relationship, Danny. It’s over."

~

Tim threw open his closet and pulled out a handful of shirts. College had finished two days ago for the summer and he needed some time to clear his head. 

He knew that Danny had been a fool to get that Tattoo; but there was nothing he could do or say to change his lover’s mind.

Getting in his car, he realised he had no idea where he was heading but a glance back at his parent’s house made him realise he didn’t know what he was still doing in New York.

~

Danny’s back arched, drawing the taller man’s cock further into his body. Each movement Tim made brushed against the sweet spot inside him, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine.

Tim’s cock pounded into him once more, before the brunette came with a loud cry of his lover’s name…

Tim sat bolt upright, sweat pouring down his naked chest. His breath was coming in panting gasps and he groaned when he realised that he was aching and hard.

Dim light was filtering into the room, through the thin curtains that barely covered the window. He didn’t know what time it was; or even where he had decided to stop in the end.

He had tried to sleep in his car, but it wasn’t the most comfortable of places to sleep so he had eventually succumbed and pulled in at the nearest motel.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered what Danny was doing and if he was okay; but before the thought had chance to completely form, he pushed it to one side. Danny was in the past, nothing but a page in Tim’s history. 

It was time for him to move on and make something of himself.

~

Danny watched as the guy Sonny hit fell to the floor, bleeding from his nose. "Come on, enough already! He’s bleeding; you made your point."

Sonny scowled and glared at the newest addition to their crew. "You believe this?" he scoffed. "Louie, get your brother outta here! Tell him to get his ‘out-date’, he ain’t one of us any more."

Louie turned to him, with the most hateful look Danny had ever seen in his older brother’s eyes. 

"You heard him," the older Messer snapped. "Get outta here! Hit the road, D! You embarrass me in front of my boys? You’re a disgrace, get outta here!" Louie repeated, pushing his younger sibling to the floor.

Danny’s gaze flickered between Louie and Sonny before he got to his feet and jumped in the car, putting his foot on the accelerator and speeding out of the parking lot.

As he sat in the tattoo parlour he felt like a fool. Not just because his ‘out date’ was five weeks after his ‘in date’, but because he thought becoming a Tanglewood boy would solve all his problems and make him complete.

He would call Tim when he got home and apologise for being such a fool. He didn’t know if the other man would take him back though; he knew he didn’t deserve it, but the college student was more forgiving than any other person Danny had met.

~

Tim bit his lip as he replaced the receiver, Danny had called his parents and when he got in touch to tell them he was in Miami he had been passed the message.

He wasn’t sure whether to call the younger man to see if he was okay, or just leave him alone and focus on enjoying his summer job with the Miami-Dade Police department.

With a sigh he dialled the blonde’s number from memory. After several rings, the phone was answered with a weary, "Hello?"

Tim hesitated for a second. "How’s New York’s newest Tanglewood boy?"

"Speed?" Danny asked in shock. "Where are you? I tried calling you, but your mom said you’d gone away for the summer."

"I’m on vacation, Danny," Tim pointed out. "I’m in Miami. What’d you call me for? You can’t think I’m going to want be with you when you’re in a gang."

"I’m not in a gang," Danny whispered. 

"So that tattoo on your shoulder means nothing, then?" Tim snapped.

"I was. But when it came down to hurting someone, I couldn’t do it. I got my ‘out date’."

"So that makes joining then in the first place okay, then?"

"No, but…"

Tim ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Danny… We’re over. You finished it when you got that tattoo. Not me. Me and you don’t exist like that anymore."

"But…"

"Goodbye, Danny," he whispered, replacing the receiver as his heart broke for the final time.


End file.
